Hellsing Ultimate: The Newest Addition to The Hell
by Salvation and his Army
Summary: Robert Mosentoff was a normal id in school but then Vampires attacked and he was forced to pick the girl he loved or his life. Alucard, Seras, Bernadette, and the Wild Geese are on there way to New Jersey to stop a very vicious string of Vampire attacks that the Vatican couldn't handle. When they arrive they get more than just a few vampires to kill.


Hellsing Ultimate

By:

Robert J. Mosentoff

Chapter I

Hellsing Comes To America

"Alucard, we're spending four weeks in North America, more specificity the southern portion of New Jersey." Sir Integra Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing told her servant. "Vampires have shown up in Beuna Regional High School. Take out these vampires and any Ghouls."

"Yes my master." Her servant, the Lord of Shadows, the Immortal Vampire, Alucard said, "Me, the Policegirl, and Bernadette will take care of anything and everything." He hung up the cellphone and placed it in the pocket of his long red trench coat. He smiled, "Policegirl, lets get ready."

A normal looking woman walked out from the other room in a yellowish-tan Hellsing outfit.

"Yes sir my master. But when are you going to call me by my name?" Alucard cackled,

"You are my slave Policegirl, I'll call you as I see fit until the time you drink blood." The Policegirl, her real name Seras Victoria, nodded. She walked back into the other room. Alucard pushed his red sun glasses back and took off his red hat.

"Captain Bernadette, get your men ready." He told Bernadette. He nodded as well and headed into the same room as Seras.

Alucard looked down at his pistols laying on the table next to his wine glass full of blood. One silver, the other black. Both shoot silver bless bullets, but the black one, the Jackal, shoot 13mm explosive rounds with mercury tipped bullets.

Alucard laughed hysterically, he then stood up and put the bullets in his jacket.

"We will be landing in just two minutes. Prepare for anything." The pilot said, they landed in the streets, there was blood all over the place, up the school walls, dripping off the sidewalks into the drainage system below, soaking the grass in a ocean of blood,

"What the hell happened?" Bernadette asked stepping out of the door. "It's like everyone just blew up..." They looked out on the fields and saw only limbs and innards strewn about the now barren school. Then something moved, everyone pulled out their guns and aimed them at the thing that just moved. Alucard smiled and held out his arm.

"Just wait, look closer." He said with the usual grin of his face. "There." He pointed to the place where something moved. Again something moved, but this time someone sat up. It looked human, but then again so do Ghouls that have had their legs blow off.

"Help..." A voice called out, "Someone please help!" The voice called out again, "He needs help!" Sears and the Geese charged forward, Alucard started walking after them. When they arrived they saw a girl no older than 18 kneeling next to a pale kinda large boy about her age.

"You have to help him!" She said grabbing Seras by the arm and pulling her down towards the boy. "He's saved me and he may die! You have to save him!" Seras looked at the boy, he had brown skin but was so pale from the loss of blood he looked white.

"All of you head into the school and kill anything that's still in there!" Bernadette said, "IF there are any humans double check, put silver on their necks to make sure. Now go!" His men charged into the school and almost immediately there were gun shots. Seras did go inside but looked at the boy.

"_How is he still alive? He lost most, if not all of his blood, plus two broken legs and his left arm is broken, and his lung collapsed. How is he still living? Let alone conscious?!" _

The boy lifted his right arm, blood dripped from it like a waterfall, and he placed it on the girls cheek, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he didn't have the strength then he licked his lips.

"Natalie...I swore to you that...I would (cough) die for you, I...protected you like I promised and...and...now I can...die..."

"Don't say that! You won't die! You can't, you can save him right?" Natalie asked looking up at Seras with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Can't you?!" She asked louder. Seras closed her eyes and shook her head,

"There's only one way and it's a lot harder than death."

"Policegirl, it's not up to you to make that choice. If the boy want's to become a vampire to make sure this girl will be protected you have no right to deny him his wish." Alucard said walking up to them.

"But before all of that, are you a virgin young man?" The boy looked into the direction of Alucard but not at him. His sight was gone, the didn't have the glaze in his eyes.

"I am..." He confessed. Alucard laughed,

"Policegirl, you take it from here." Alucard went into the school and helped the Wild Geese.

Seras looked at the boy.

"Do you want to live? Do you wish to become a vampire and further protect this girl?" Seras asked. The boy gave her a soft smile, one that although was weak and pale Seras felt warmth and comfort some how.

"I would do anything to protect the ones I love..." He coughed up blood and his eyes started to close.

"No!" Natalie shouted, "Drink his blood!" She urged Seras, Seras stared at him, a conflict going on between two opposing forces within her. One side wanted to keep as much humanity she had left in tact but the other said she has no right to chose if this boy should live or die.

"There's no time to think." Bernadette said, "He made his choice." Seras pushed the boys head back a bit and licked her lips. Her eyes turned red and she bit into his neck, she drank the blood until he turned. He closed his eyes and he let out a sigh.

"What happened?" Natalie asked, "Is he a vampire?" Alucard walked out of the school with a big smile on his face.

"He's turned," Alucard said, "He's chosen to walk the path of darkness."

Seras stopped drinking his blood and wiped her lips.

"He's a vampire but needs to rest." Alucard continued. "He wont wake up for quite a bit." Then the boy started moving, he sat up. Alucard started laughing.

"Robert!" Natalie shouted embracing him. "Oh my god! You're alive!" Robert didn't move, he didn't talk, he didn't open his eyes or even breathe. "Robert?" She asked letting him go and giving him some space. He rolled his neck and it cracked several times, then he reached out,

"M-Master...please..." He reached for Seras, "I need blood. Where can I drink some?" His eyes shot open, they were glowing red like Alucard's. She looked up at Alucard and he looked towards the school

"There's still blood all over the place and a few Ghouls, teach him policegirl." She nodded and took his hand and helped him inside. "In the mean time, you girl." He said to Natalie, she flinched, "You are very important to him, you must come along. You are the one he died and turned for. You now officially work for Hellsing as Robert's personal aid." Her eyes lit up and she smiled, she jumped up and hugged Alucard.

"Oh thank you!" Alucard was taken back for a second, then he placed a hand on her back and smiled.

"No, thank you." She let him go and followed Bernadette to the plane. "Now, to check up on the boy." He said to Seras.

"Right." Seras and Alucard walked into the school, they pushed open the doors and Seras slipped, Alucard caught her and laughed.

"You chose well policegirl." Alucard said, "Very well indeed." She looked up and covered her mouth. The boy who she had just saved a few seconds ago was ripping and tearing flesh from bone, licking blood from his hands and doing it all with a smile on his face. She noticed he had two pipes in his hand and was swinging them like a sword.

"Oh my God..." She said, "What have I done?" Alucard laughed, he laughed hysterically.

"Master, what should I do?"

"Control him, he will listen to only you. You are his master." Alucard said steeping back. Seras approached the wild vampire, he was licking blood off of his hands standing in a pile of bodies soaked in a pool of blood. He looked over his shoulder at Seras, she flinched but didn't move. He had his back to her and was slightly hunched over but was still taller than her. His red eyes glowed in the dark. He turned around and fell to one knee and bowed.

"My master...I have not eaten a single one of them. Not a sole bite was taken from their flesh. You may have the first bite." Alucard smiled, Seras grew red in the face a bit then smiled as well.

"Go ahead, it's all yours." He slowly stood up and there was nothing less than pure hunger and blood-lust on his face. He darted into the shadows of the school and the sounds of Ghouls meeting their ends and chunks of flesh being eaten soon followed.

"This not good to refuse food from your servant. That tells him that you are not ready or worthy of his service. But he seems to have full respect for you. Probably because he was a human on the verge of death and ready to do anything to protect that girl."

He returned soaked in more blood than he left and flesh hanging from his sharp teeth. A big smile covered his face and he resembled Alucard in a manor.

"My master, I have killed one hundred and seven Ghouls and three vampires. There is nothing left besides us and the men. Anything else you require of me?"

"Um..return to the plane and wash up." Seras said sounding more like a question than a demand. Robert bowed,

"My master, do not be afraid or hesitant to give me a direct order to do anything you desire of me. I will to it no matter the cost." He walked out of the school and Alucard and Seras followed. Alucard stopped Seras outside of the plane.

"I know how he is." He said,

"What do you mean master?"

"This boy was meant to be a vampire. I now realize why I have a odd feeling about him." Alucard looked at the footprint of blood left behind by Robert. It was an ordinary footprint but the blood that must of dripped from his body made the print look more like a beasts. It had four claws at the top and one right behind the heel of his foot.

"He is the reincarnation of Vlad the Impaler."

"Are you sure master? I thought-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll wait and see."


End file.
